Dawn of Neverending Days
by adelaidechoc
Summary: A little angst fic about Gwendolyn and her thought about their unavoidable fate.


Disclaimer: Odin Sphere isn't mine. No matter what, ATLUS and Vanillawares owns it.

**Dawn of Neverending Days**

_Death._

That single words always ringing in her head all over, of something that took most of her beloved friends and families with it.

_Destruction._

Wherever she laid her gaze, the views are telling her the same thing about the lost history that used to fill her world.

_Reborn._

Now she is facing her task, their task. At least she finally finds their real reason for living. They are given task, to repopulate the whole world, nurturing them, and to prevent the same event from ever occurring again at least for another several thousands of years. During time, they will mend for their mission, the return of human race.

She is still shocked. The mission that God has given to them is much bigger than other that she had ever handled before. She can't hold her mind from escaping a thought that dying along with the rest of the world might be better than bearing such a burden. The only thing that relive her mind is that her dearest are still alive, her sister, her pooka friend, and her husband. A relief maybe, but their current situation is still depressing her.

For the first several month, she always spent her night crying, and the cry will continue until her husband found her and comfort her. Sometimes she cursedGod, and swears, and do anything to release her frustration. Now that everyone is dead, there is no one to stop her from loathing God. Loathing for cruel fate that befell the world.

Every time she cries, her husband will come and soothe her. He then will stay with her, just be with her so she'll never feel all alone. Sometimes in the middle of field, sometimes inside a cold, cold cave. She'll just cling to him and not let him go until the next morning. She does feels a little guilty for doing all this. She knows that Oswald also share the same burden with her, and she knows that deep inside, Oswald also feels the sadness of losing everyone. Yet, he always wears the mask of calmness around her. Only if he knows, that Gwendolyn can see through him, no matter how well he deceived other people, there is no way he can hide anything from his wife's sensitive instinct.

Now in her solitude, she is doing the same ritual again. This time, the one who halted her is not her husband, but a soft female voice that comes from the dark, lush forest.

"Why you're still crying, my dear sister?"

Velvet… Even in her pooka form, she hasn't lost her calming aura and her noble charm. She rarely shows herself to Gwendolyn and Oswald, but she knows that both Velvet and Cornellius often watch them from afar.

"I am regretting, that we're all too weak to prevent the Armageddon. Because of our weakness, we're all losing everybody else."

"What is the point of regretting, as neither of us can change the past? Or the one that you're regretting is your fate? A fate as noble as yours, you should cherish it, as you're preparing a bright future of all humanity, of your children."

"Neither me nor Oswald had been loved before, can we truly teach our children to love? Can these blood-stained hands of ours raise those lovely children and teach them the right way? Sister, I'm so afraid…" As she tells her sister of her consent, Gwendolyn started crying. Of fear, of everything that had burdened her before. Now she meet her sister, she can no longer hold back.

"Shsss… Dear, I promised you this: that both of you would make a wonderful parents for equally wonderful children. Have faith in yourself, and in me, as we would watch over you, and would never leave you alone."

"Promise… That you'll keep watching for my children, even after Oswald and I departed from this world… Please, let me have your words, that you'll ensure their happiness."

"I promise"

"Thank you, Sister…" Finishing her words, Gwendolyn hugs her sister dearly, crying in gladness, and lulled to sleep by her sister's gentle touch and calming words.

The nights after that, that nightly ritual of her is gone completely.

**FIN**

Please...please...please review. No matter how you love this or hate this :)


End file.
